


Can we fix this?

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Smooth Saru, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE S2E8 EPISODE FUCKED ME UP AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT BESIDES WRITING WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we fix this?

"So you are the one they sent after me, huh?" Saruhiko smiles. 

"Yeah," Misaki calls, hands encased in fur lined pockets, attempting to stay warm. "Saru, come to my apart ment . It's warm." 

Saruhiko considered his choices. Stay out in the cold, or leave with his ex-bestfriend. "Yeah, alright. Don't tell anyone I am with you," he breathed, white tainting the air. 

Misaki turned and walked, not bothering to look back to see Saruhiko following him around.

"Do you still have that second futon?" The raven asked, catching up to him. 

"Misaki, why are you still so kind? Why can't you go ahead and turn to stone." 

"If I did that Saru, I would die bitter and cold like Mikoto. Let me be warm for as long as possible." 

"I hurt you so bad and now we are about to go settle down for a night in your home. Why?"

"Because I still want you alive, stupid. You can't have a good fight with a corpse." He lied through his teeth, hoping Saru wouldn't notice. 

"You need to stop being so naive before someone takes advantage of you," Saruhiko sighed, going into Misaki's building. The warmth overcame him immediately and he also leaned into it. It was like hugging someone after going ages without seeing them. In a way, he had gone ages without seeing someone. 

Misaki fumbled around with his keys before Saru snatched them from his hands. "Idiot, learn how to unlock the damn door. This is your apartment after all."

Misaki kicked the door completely open with a little more force then necessary. He shucked off his shoes and stepped further inside. "Saru, I am calling Kusanagi to tell him I found you and you were okay. I won't tell him you are here." 

Saruhiko nodded and followed suit, taking off his jacket as well and throwing it to the ground. The jacket was old and not that nice, so he didn't care for it. Besides, it was damp from the snow. 

"I still some of your clothes if you want to take a shower? I only have one towel though." 

Saruhiko started walking to the bathroom, expecting a mess only to find it immaculate. Perfect. Who was this Misaki and what did he do with his? "You learned how to clean?" 

"Shut up. Yeah, I did. Now get your ass in there before I do." 

The familiar banter warmed him up in an entirely new way and he quickly shut Misaki out of the bathroom. He found the aformentioned purple towel hanging and and tossed in on the counter for later use. He had things to do. He took off the rest off his clothing and started the spray of warm water. He used Misaki's shampoo and conditioner, relishing in the smell. Misaki was something familiar and at the same time forbidden. He had to talk to him before bed tonight.had to tell him what he did, or thought about doing. He took his time in the shower until he heard a fist pound on the door. "Don't make my water bill ¥5000." 

Saruhiko turned the spray off and used the towel before slipping on clothes that gave him punches of nostalgia that almost made him fall on the floor. This was an uncomfortable time, too many uncomfortable things going on around him. All those went away when he saw Misaki playing a video game while wearing one of his old shirts. "Can I play?" He asked, sitting down next to the redhead. 

"Sure, yeah. I'll have you know that I am better than I used to be, monkey."

"We'll see about that."

\---

They spent a good portion of the evening like that, staring at the screen as white and blue light moved around and tickled their bodies as they slaughtered the zombies. 

"Misaki, I almost joined the green." The monster froze in their spots as pause lit up the screen. 

"You almost did what?" He said through gritted teeth. 

"I wanted to get back at Munakata for calling me a traitor." 

Misaki stood up and paced, trying to hold in his anger as to not disturb his neighbors. "What stopped you?" 

"You." 

"Me? How the hell?" 

"Misaki, we are almost fixed. Look at us! Would you have done that if you had know I joined the enemy side once again." 

"No. If it makes you feel better, I want us to be fixed too." 

"At first, I hated this stupid partnership thing, but then I realized it made things easier on you and that's all I wanted. For things to be easier on you. You have it hard for so long." 

Misaki leaned against him. "It's Christmas. Can that me gift to you? Us fixing this?" 

The thought of having Misaki pressed against him like this every night made his eyes water and he nodded. "It would be a good gift, but I think I should still get a receipt." 

"Fuck off!" Misaki unpaused the game and continued to kill the zombies. 

After about another hour, they crawled into their seperate sleeping areas. Saruhiko was in the queen sized bed and in the next room, a sort of office space, Misaki was on a small foam matt. He had planned to sleep in his own bed, but decided that wouldn't be fair to Saruhiko. He was the guest after all. 

Saruhiko was up before Misaki and snuck into the next room to find him on the mat. He was shaking, probably from the cold. He scooped him up and used his remaining red aura to heat the boy up, stopping the shivers. Misaki started to open his eyes. 

'Oh shit,' Saru thought as he stared into the eyes the color of liquid gold. "In the old days, you would have kissed me awake," Saruhiko breathed, lowering his face until it was inches from Misaki.

"No. I am not comfortable with that yet," he whispered, pulling away. "I still have so many questions for you." 

"How about we turn it into a game. I get a peck closer to my lips starting from my forehead for every question I answer." 

Misaki considered it. "Alright. First question, why aren't you in your uniform?" 

"I quit scepter 4. As I told you, I was going to join JUNGLE." 

Misaki kissed his forehead. 

"What did you really want for Christmas?" 

"A new set of knives." 

Misaki pressed a kiss about an inch lower, between two plucked eyebrows. "What are your intentions for the future?" 

"Whatever Misaki wants them to bed. I could stay clanless forever if you want." 

A kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Did you ever think about me?" 

"Of course. When I wasn't working, I was going around town looking for you. I just wanted to see you alive and well. The anger let me know you were still okay. Do you remember when Mikoto died and you were unresponsive?" 

Misaki nodded and pressed a kiss to the end of his nose. "Do you still think I am cute?" 

"Misaki was never cute, always sexy." 

Misaki pressed their lips together. It was familiar. Sacred. 

"Misaki, I want to join HOMURA." 

Misaki nodded, going to kiss him again and again. Then his watch beeped from the next room. He ran to go get it, only stopping when it was in his hand. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Yata. We at scepter 4 are very concerned for our Fushimi," a voice said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" 

Saruhiko was standing in the doorway, looking unimpressed.

"I have not seen him," Yata responded, looking at Fushimi with a very heated look. He was angry that he had to lie. 

'Thank you,' the raven mouthed, enjoying himself. Fuck scepter 4.

"Thank you for your time. Please keep an eye out for him," the voice responded. 

"Yes, of course," he replied. He hung up. 

"Misaki, I refuse to leave you again." 

"You need to tell Kusanagi your plans, or he is going to be pissed when you just show up at the bar." 

Saruhiko huffed, "It can wait. Today, we get our kissing total out of the negatives." 

"I am more than okay with that," he whispered, looping hands around his neck. 

Saruhiko took his turn to connect their mouths. This was nice and what he needed. A time to cool off with the one who mattered most to his future.

\---

After that day of lazy kisses, they returned to the HOMURA scene. The bar was just how he remembered except a Seri was there and fuming. 

"When Munakata called, Yata. You said you had no idea where he was."

"Well, I j-," Yata began.

"My Misaki tried to keep me safe after I asked him to."

Seri looked them up and down before grumbling. "Would you still have taken him in if he was a wanted fugitive?" 

"Probably," the newly reunited pair chanted at the same time, making Anna giggle from her spot at the counter. She cradled a tray of warm apple cider and advanced towards the males. 

Saruhiko accepted one and handed the the other to Misaki who lifted it to his lips, burning himself. "Shit," he hissed, 

"Let me see," Saru spoke, seeing this as a chance to publicly show they were a thing again. He kissed Misaki's lips softly and gave them a quick lip. "You will be okay." 

Seri smiled, "I haven't see you this happy since Drake released 'Hotline Bling'."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: www.kankenkiid.tumblr.com


End file.
